Ni una lágrima
by Ravenclaw's heir
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, Hermione no notó que se perdió dentro de sí misma. El dolor y la desesperación son sus únicos amigos y ruega en silencio por una salida. ¿Podrá alguien salvarla? HHr Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, sólo me pertenece la trama.

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Después de un largo año sabático (o tal vez fueron dos :P) vuelvo a escribir. Es una historia bastante corta, la escribí ayer en un momento en que necesitaba desahogarme y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste y pues me gustaría leer sus comentarios acerca de ella. No creo que pueda escribir algo más o actualizar algo más **ejem** por el momento debido a que la universidad me mantiene bastante ocupada. En fin, disfruten su lectura.

--

Ni una lágrima

Nunca pensó que el peso de sus decisiones la aplastaría algún día. La soledad la estaba matando y la tristeza la estaba consumiendo por dentro lentamente. Era como un dulce veneno que al principio no se detecta pero que con el tiempo se empiezan a ver sus consecuencias.

No tenía adónde ir, no podía volver, no después de todo aquello... Y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, absolutamente nadie; estaba completamente sola en este mundo, y eso le enloquecía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le ocurría era sentarse en su sofá-cama y enterrar sus dedos en su cabello, jalándolo desesperada por una solución.

Su corazón estaba acongojado y no sabía qué hacer para aliviarlo. Quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas se rehusaban a salir. No había salida, no había escape, no había nada.

En un principio pensó que era la mejor idea, esa de irse de Inglaterra y alejarse de sus fa miliares, amigos y toda persona que había conocido en su vida. Las pérdidas de la guerra habían sido mucho para ella y había optado por la salida más cobarde: irse del lugar que le recordaba a todo el que había perecido y darle la espalda a quienes más la necesitaban.

Hacía muchos años ya de eso. Se había ido a un retiro que ella misma había planeado meticulosamente aún cuando Voldemort vivía, y lo hacía más inconscientemente porque no sabía para qué lo hacía, si su lado era ahí, al lado de Harry y Ron, al lado de sus mejores amigos para luchar y acabar con aquel mago que tanto daño había causado. Se sorprendía muchas veces del por qué estaba organizando aquel viaje sin viajero pero _sabía_ que debía hacerlo, por más que no comprendiera muy bien el motivo de él. Cuando todo hubo terminado fue como si un rompecabezas se formara en su cabeza por sí solo. Sabía que debía irse, que su misión en aquella época, en aquel entonces, había terminado. No dio explicaciones, y sus amigos y familiares lo entendieron, el daño emocional que la guerra le había causado era tan grande que no lo soportaba más y deseaba desaparecer de aquel lugar. Sólo un adiós y un abrazo, y una vaga promesa de volver algún día a todos. Pero ya no podía, era demasiado tarde.

No había deseado saber de nadie en su largo viaje, no había tratado de contactarlos y ellos al principio trataron de no hacerlo con ella, pero luego las cartas empezaron a llegar. Lechuzas y lechuzas volaban a su encuentro para entregarle un largo mensaje de sus padres, o de Harry, o de Ron, matrimonios por aquí, muertes por acá, nacimientos por el otro lado... y nunca se limitó siquiera a contestarlas, simplemente no le importaba. Al cabo de un tiempo el flujo incesante de cartas disminuyó, y así siguió paulatinamente hasta que un día no llegó nada para ella, y tampoco le importó.

La verdad era que después de la guerra mágica más importante de todos los tiempos, después de haber sido una pieza clave para el triunfo de Harry y sus aliados, le había dejado de importar todo. No quería nada, no deseaba nada, no ansiaba nada. No esperaba el día de mañana con emoción, como antes cuando estaba inquieta por aprender todo truco o un libro nuevo. No, ya sabía más de lo que se había imaginado en un principio, y aún le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero no le importaba, no deseaba recorrer ese camino ya. Nada la motivaba, nada despertaba en ella una emoción diferente al dolor, ni siquiera el beso de Harry que tanto había imaginado en lo que ella pensaba eran sus últimos días en la tierra. No era que no le quisiera, es más, lo amaba con locura, pero capas y capas de tristeza enterraron ese amor hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y no deseaba desenterrarlo. Así pasó con el amor hacia todos los demás, sabía que estaba allí, perdido en algún lugar recóndito de su interior, pero no le interesaba buscarlo y no iba a hacerlo. Un vacío inmenso se apoderó de ella y lo único que quería, lo único que de verdad despertaba un sentimiento en ella era irse de allí, dejarlo todo y empezar desde cero.

Había sido tan gratificante, irse y no volver a ver aquellas caras conocidas, decir adiós presintiendo que sería un "hasta siempre" que la embargaba de una emoción sin precedentes, y por primera vez, por esa vez, se dejó ser egoísta y pensar en ella antes que en los demás. Un mundo nuevo la estaba esperando ahí mismo, un camino por recorrer, y tal vez una razón para existir... Pero los años habían pasado y el abandono hacía sí misma se volvió desesperación, la tristeza la asfixiaba hasta el punto de no poder respirar por unos instantes, el dolor hueco invadiendo sus venas hasta las articulaciones de sus dedos y sus pies, hasta el lugar más alejado de ella.

No había servido de nada, o mejor dicho, en un principio había servido de mucho, pero ya no, ya no servía para hacerla querer escapar de los demás, sino al contrario, para hacerla escapar de sí misma. ¿Cómo podría escapar de sí misma? No podía hacerlo, y dudaba que con la muerte solucionaría las cosas; es más, tendría que vivir el resto de su existencia con la culpa de haberse quitado la vida (creía en la vida eterna después de la muerte). El hecho era que no podía, era totalmente inútil tratar de hacerlo, imposible. Muchas veces sólo miraba al techo durante todo el día, ni un pensamiento recorriendo su cabeza que estaba vacía, al igual que su corazón. No sentía alegría, no sentía tristeza, no se sentía reconfortada de ninguna manera, simplemente lo hacía porque hacer otra cosa requería de todas sus facultades, y creía que las había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Miró al centro de la puerta con ojos desorbitados, su corazón palpitando con regularidad. El reloj de la pared apuntaba las 12:00 a.m. y cada vez que el segundero se movía sentía el retumbar de éste en sus oídos, y la desesperación la dominó otra vez. Se levantó frenética y, tomando una silla y caminando hacia la pared, se subió en ella y tomó el reloj entre sus manos tirándolo con fuerza contra el piso. Pedazos de resortes y tuercas y metal volaron por los cielos, y cuando todo hubo terminado, cuando el silencio ocupó de nuevo la habitación, un placer morboso se derramó sobre todo su ser y sonrió sardónicamente, saliendo victoriosa de su pelea contra el monstruoso sonido apabullante.

En aquel instante alguien se acercó a su puerta. Lo sintió como si lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos. Sus miembros se congelaron y miró con los ojos abiertos como platos cómo el pomo giraba lentamente y la puerta rechinaba al abrirse. La luz la cegó momentáneamente y parpadeó varias veces para tratar de acostumbrase a aquella enemiga abstracta. La silueta de un hombre recortaba la luminosidad que emanaba más allá de su territorio, y tratando de hacer caso omiso a la horrible luz se fijó en el extraño a la puerta de su cuarto.

Por un momento sólo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y un extraño zumbido en sus orejas que la estaba desesperando nuevamente. Sintió ganas de tomar su propio corazón y tirarlo contra el suelo como había hecho momentos antes con el reloj; si tan sólo pudiera...

El extraño se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La semioscuridad se apoderó nuevamente del lugar, la única fuente de luz una pequeña vela que se consumía sobre una mesa de madera en una esquina del cuarto. Pero esa era suficiente para reconocerlo aun en la casi penumbra, y pensó que su mente le estaba jugando un truco como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. El hombre caminó hacia ella con pasos aletargados, y ella se limitó a mirarlo mientras se acercaba al lugar en que se encontraba. Paró justo frente a la silla, por debajo de ella, y extendió una mano en su dirección.

-Todo ha acabado ya Hermione –se limitó a decir mientras la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Su corazón dio un vuelco que la sorprendió y antes de poder detenerse su mano temblorosa se movió y se posó sobre la de él. Bajó con cuidado de la silla y una vez en el piso Harry la encerró en sus brazos, presionándola contra él. Sus corazones palpitaban como sincronizados y Hermione se limitó a enterrar su cara contra su pecho, miles de pensamientos y emociones arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Harry la estrujó más contra sí, inhalando el olor que desprendía de su abundante cabellera, de todo su ser; el olor de _Hermione._

-Harry... –logró decir con voz ronca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la usaba.

-Está bien... –dijo él separándola lo más poco posible de él para poder verla a los ojos, ojos verdes adornados de gotas de lluvia detrás de ventanas redondas- ... es hora de volver a casa.


End file.
